


Ashes and ice

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Happy Ending, Jonerys, Minor Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Jon Snow/Val, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: Set at the end of season 8. My version if Jon snow had not killed Daenerys .
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 96
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of mine originally published on Wattpad in Spanish. I decided to translate it and post it on this site, so if you see any mistakes in the translation please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm also looking for beta to help me in my translations (many of my stories are originally in Spanish so I need help to correct the mistakes) I hope you like the story it will be a short story no more than 10 chapters.

Despair, fear, suffering, that's what Jon felt as he advanced towards the Red Keep. His eyes were unfocused and empty, staring at the charred corpses of the little people. 

Overhead Daenerys's dragon roared victoriously. As he walked a thousand emotions pierced Jon's heart . Tyrion's words of warning still echoed in his head, was this necessary? For Jon did not understand. 

The city had already surrendered, what madness posed Daenerys to do such a thing. Madness, they say that every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. Is that what had happened to Dany? She had finally succumbed to her madness? 

As he walked he saw the once impotent castle of House Targaryen. The castle of her father's family, built by the mighty Targaryen kings of old that was now nothing but ashes. 

Now destroyed by one of their own, with fire and blood. 

It was once the symbol and power of House Targaryen, the centre of power in Westeros. 

As he entered the castle a knot formed in his stomach, _will I be strong enough to do it? To end this madness?_ Jon honestly didn't think he could do this task, the very thought of ending his love, ending the one he loved most, the very thought of betraying her in this way made his stomach churn.

_Not only that, she's your aunt, your family, your father's sister_.

  
  


He took a deep breath as he entered the keep. He strode swiftly to the throne room, his heart racing, and when he arrived his love stood there staring at the ugly chair that had brought so much chaos and pain to Westeros. 

Daenerys noticed his presence, glancing at him momentarily before fixing her gaze on the throne. As Jon stared at that ugly chair he wondered why people would kill to sit on such an uncomfortable throne. 

"They say that Aegon the Conqueror built his throne with a thousand swords from his enemies," Daenerys spoke, breaking the silence in the room. 

"I've seen Lannister prisoners being executed in the street, have you seen the city? I've seen children burnt to death! " Jon replied in agitation as his breathing increased. Daenerys stood there, unmoved by his words. 

"Try to sign the peace, Cercei used the innocent against me," Daenerys replied as she moved forward. 

"And Tyrion? " Jon asked. 

Daenerys grimaced before replying "He is a traitor, he conspired with my enemies. 

"Forgive him, forgive them all" he replied as he slowly approached Daenerys. 

"I can not." 

"Yes you can , you can forgive them all , show them that they were wrong , please Dany " he replied in a pleading voice . For a moment Daenerys's stoic face broke down before returning to her cold indifference . 

"No, we cannot hide under small mercies," Daenerys replied. As he looked at her, Jon's face lost more and more of its lustre. Was this the woman he had fallen in love with? Where was the woman who said she would not use her dragons to burn castles? Was Tyrion right and did Daenerys need to die?

"This is not right Daenerys, the world we need is a world of mercy," Jon replied, growing more and more nervous. 

"And it will be, when I take the throne, when I get my birthright," Daenerys replied. Jon took a few steps back, in the end all that mattered was the throne . 

  
_All for a damn throne_ .

"I can't do it Dany," Jon finally replied.

"You can Jon "Daenerys replied with a smile "Now we can be together , you and I what we were always meant to be "she replied as she reached out placing her hand warmly on Jon's cheek . Jon looked into Daenerys eyes , they were full of life as she looked up at him with pleading eyes , it was like looking at the Daenerys he fell in love with , the Daenerys he shared so much on the ship , one of the few women who didn't care that he was a bastard . 

He realised he couldn't do it . 

_I can't do it , I can't kill the woman I love ._

"Let's break the wheel together Jon," Daenerys replied before capturing his lips. _I can't kill her, but I can't be with her either._

"I'm sorry Dany but I can't do it, I can't stand by your side, not after what you've done," Jon replied weakly. Daenerys stepped back dazed and confused. 

"Are you turning your back on me?" she asked in a dangerously low tone. 

"I'm sorry Dany". 

Daenerys recoiled in a fury. "You're a traitor after all, you turn your back on me, it's for your Stark family isn't it? You prefer the Starks to me." 

".

"No, it's not for them, I can't be part of the world you're building, Dany," Jon replied regretfully, "I love you, Dany, but I can't be with you.

The shock on Daenerys face went from grief and sadness to just hatred on her face "Very well go away, go away I don't need you, I am the queen of the seven kingdoms! Do you think I need you?" she replied hyperventilating, her eyes full of anger pierced his face. 

Jon looked sadly at Daenerys "Very well Daenerys you have the throne you dreamed of, I hope you enjoy it your Grace" he replied with a bow as he turned around ready to leave. 

He did not take three steps before he felt Daenerys's hands on him. "Please Jon don't leave me," Daenerys replied, Jon turned his face towards hers seeing small tears in her eyes. 

It broke his heart to see her like this but he already made up his mind . 

"I'm sorry Dany, I hope you can forgive me." Then he left Daenerys behind, alone and broken. 

As he rode away he heard Daenerys's screams and curses. As he left the Red Keep he took an available horse and without looking back he rode out of King's Landing. 

Once outside the walls the figure of Rhaegal landed beside him . Rhaegal was wounded by one of Euron's crossbows, he managed to land at Dragonstone where he was recovering. 

"You were looking for me," he replied warmly as he stroked the dragon's large snout. The dragon purred under his touch, then got off his horse and climbed onto the Jade Dragon's back. 

"Soves" the dragon already knew where he had to go, to the North where Ghost and Tormund were waiting for him. 

It took days of flying before he could reach the wall . From high on Rhaegal jon's back he caught a glimpse of the group of Free Folk preparing to cross the wall. 

Giving a command to his dragon, the Dragon landed near the camp of the Free People. 

As he stepped off Rhaegal he noticed the figure of Ghost pouncing on him.

"Hey, hey boy I missed you" he replied as he scratched his wolf's head . 

" King Crow, what are you doing here, weren't you supposed to help the Dragon Queen?" asked Tormund slowly, approaching in fear of his dragon . 

"My duty to the dragon queen is over , she already has her throne , I was hoping you would accept me among yours " he replied with a smile as he approached his friend . 

Tormund smiled "Of course King Crow you are one of us , let me warn the rest " as Tormund walked away Jon could only think of Daenerys . 

_Had he made the right decision?_ The question was always nagging in his head, but he pushed the thoughts away. It pained his soul to have to leave Daenerys behind but he could not be part of all the chaos and death .

_Daenerys already had the throne she wanted so badly, she didn't need me._ As he watched the free people set up camp Jon thought about his new life. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Jon snow six years later._

"All right, Daeron, keep up your defence," Jon commented as he coached his six year old son. Daeron stood in a defensive stance as he parried a lunge from his father, beside him his sister Lyanna watched with Ghost at her side. High in the sky Rhaegal flew in search of prey . 

Much had changed in Westeros since Jon abandoned Daenerys and the Seven Kingdoms. 

Soon after he learned through letters from Sansa that Daenerys executed Tyrion , soon after she eliminated House Lannister . Soon after Davos and Sam came looking for him to convince him to take the throne. 

Jon refused to have anything to do with Daenerys and the Iron Throne. Davos respected his wishes but Sam refused, calling him a coward and an oath-breaker, and that day Sam discovered what it meant to awaken a dragon. 

Jon was about to burn Sam with Rhaegal, only Davos' intervention calmed the situation. 

Shortly afterwards he learned that Sam and Sansa had organised a rebellion against Daenerys. Jon wept over the deaths of Sansa and Sam but did nothing to take revenge , Jon told them both that defying Daenerys was foolish , Sansa sent him a letter telling him that he has a duty to house Stark . Jon was furious when he read the letter , he sent a letter telling her that he had no right to demand anything from her after breaking his promise in front of the Old Gods , after Sansa's death Bran was appointed Warden of the North . 

Some time later he was reunited with Val , at first Jon was reluctant to approach her but gradually they grew closer . After having relations Jon discovered that she was pregnant , they were married in front of a heart tree near Hardhome . 

Soon after he built his house near Hardhome. Jon thought he had finally achieved the happiness he longed for, only to have it taken away during childbirth where Val died. 

Despite the death of their mother Jon was never left without help in raising his children, Tormund and the free people helped a great deal, Davos used to bring supplies from the south also helped him in the early months. 

Davos promised not to say anything to Daenerys about the children fearing for the safety of her children. As was the custom among the free people he did not name the children until they were two years old. 

He named them Daeron after Daeron the Conqueror, her childhood hero, and Lyanna after the mother he never knew. 

His children had inherited their mother's honey blonde hair, to his surprise his children's eyes were lilac, reaffirming their Targaryen heritage. 

"Dad can we go see Rhaegal," Lyanna asked when he finished sparring with Daeron. Jon looked back at his daughter with a smile. "Rhaegal is hunting now, when he returns you can be with him". 

Rhaegal was practically living with them, the green dragon had grown up tremendously since then. 

"Dad can you tell us stories of your time in the south like Uncle Tormund does?" asked Daeron holding his hand. Jon smiled at his son "Of course Daeron" he tousled his son's hair before leaving a kiss on his forehead . 

They arrived at their small home in the middle of the forest, after the long night the free people settled in Hardcome where they started to build a city. Jon helped to build and plan the settlement, many people wanted to crown Jon as king beyond the wall but Jon refused. Jon and Tormund acted as leaders of the free people. 

The next day Jon went out hunting with his sons in the forest where they hunted a stag. 

"Father, father is Rhaegal," Lyanna replied as she headed in the direction of the great dragon. The dragon purred at his daughter's caresses. Of their two children Lyanna was the one who was more fascinated by dragons, she spent a lot of time with Rhaegal, bringing food and petting the great dragon. 

"Dad today we're going to the port, today is the day Uncle Davos comes," Daeron added. Every six months Davos used to come with supplies and news of the world . 

"Of course Daeron, thank you for reminding me". 

Later that day Jon went down with his two sons and Ghost in the direction of the harbour. 

"Snow" called Tormund to Jon "it's good to see you Crow". Jon smiled at the sight of his old friend "It's good to see you Tormund". Tormund greeted his two sons warmly.

The group headed for the harbour. When they arrived several ships piloted by Davos were already in the harbour. He looked around for Ser Davos , finding him talking to several people . 

"Davos "Davos turned in his direction with a smile . "Jon good to see you , you too children "Davos greeted the two twins warmly . 

Davos and Jon began to talk warmly to each other , Davos was telling him about his new life as a ship captain , he had been in Essos doing business . 

"And how are things in the south?" Jon asked Davos. Davos exhaled before answering "Things are as usual , Daenerys rules with her new hand Daario , the seven kingdoms are now at peace for now , House Martell wants to marry Daenerys to Quienty Martell to be their prince consort "answered Davos . Jon raised his eyebrow at that. 

"Who is Daario?". 

"He was a former mercenary in Essos and served as her regent in Meereen for a time," he paused before continuing, "He's also the queen's lover". 

Jon felt a surge of jealousy in his chest, but he pushed his feelings aside, he and Daenerys were no longer together, Daenerys could make a life for herself with anyone. 

"I see," Jon finally replied. 

"Any more news? ". 

"No for now things are very quiet , Daenerys has hardly any opponents , the vast majority are dead or too afraid " replied Davos .

"Very well, please stay today, you must have travelled a long way to come here," replied Jon as they made their way to the great hall where feasting and banqueting would be held. 

The next day Davos returned to King's Landing, promising he would be back in six months, Jon and the children bade farewell to Ser Davos at the port and returned home. 

""Daddy, can you tell us your stories when you lived in the south?" asked Lyanna snuggling up against him along with Daeron once they were home. Jon smiled, "What do you want to know my child?".

"Tell us about when you were little," Lyanna replied. 

Jon smiled "Very well , as you know I was born in the south , when I was born my uncle Ned Stark took me to Winterfell where I grew up with my cousins". 

"Dad and your parents?" Daeron asked curiously. 

Jon smiled sadly before answering, "When I was born my parents were dead, my father was Prince Rhaegar and my mother was Lyanna of House Stark". 

  
  


"Lyanna? Like me," Lyanna asked excitedly. Jon smiled at his little daughter, "Of course you bear your grandmother's name". 

"But daddy, if your father was a prince, aren't you a prince too," Daeron asked. Jon laughed at his reasoning. "Yes son, I am a prince of House Targaryen, your names are Daeron and Lyanna of House Targaryen.

Both children nodded excitedly and Jon continued his tale. "There I grew up as Jon Snow the bastard son of my uncle," Jon added. 

"But if you were a prince why were you treated like a bastard?" asked Lyanna. 

"To protect me from the people who wanted to hurt me, when my parents died many people wanted to hurt my family," replied Jon, both children in attendance totally engrossed in the story. 

"When I was 17 I joined the Night's Watch , where I was with our uncle Aemon Targaryen and Benjen Stark". 

"Dad, why did you join the Night's Watch?" Daeron asked.

"Because I thought he was my uncle's bastard". 

"But weren't you a prince?" Lyanna asked in confusion. 

Jon smiled "He never told me the truth about my parents, it was your uncle Bran who told me the truth about my parents many years later, it was shortly after I met my aunt Daenerys". 

"Daenerys?" both children asked.

"Yes, my aunt Daenerys, she was queen of Meereen and I was king of the North at the time," Jon replied. 

"Is she the one you defeated the white walkers with?" asked Daeron. Jon smiled as he remembered his many moments with Daenerys. "Yes it was thanks to her and her dragons and armies that we defeated the white walkers". 

"What happened to her?" Lyanna asked . 

"She is now queen of all the south," Jon replied. 

"Father, why hasn't she come to visit us, aren't we her family?" Daeron asked. 

"She and I had our troubles and we parted ways," Jon replied sadly. 

Both boys nodded. "Well, young dragons, it's time for bed," he replied, leading his two sons into the bedroom. 

"No daddy, we want you to keep telling us stories," pouted Lyanna. Jon smiled at his two sons as he tucked them into bed, kissing them on the forehead before going to sleep. 

The next day Jon decided to go hunting in the forest with his sons. They went into the woods near their house , Ghost was in the lead , sniffing the environment in search of potential prey . 

They walked to a stream where they stopped for Ghost to rest and drink, then walked further into the forest. They walked for thirty minutes before Ghost alerted them to potential prey. 

They stood on high ground behind some rocks and bushes, where they could see a deer grazing in a clearing. Jon called to his daughter Lyanna to draw her bow and arrows. 

"Very good Lyanna, today it's your turn to hunt your first prey," Jon spoke to his daughter, Lyanna nodded excited for her first time. "First set up your bow and position and your arrow," Jon began to teach his daughter. Lyanna did everything her father ordered "Very good , now relax your arms "Lyana relaxed the muscles in her arms "Now concentrate on your target "Lyanna pointed her sight towards the deer who was absorbed of what was happening while he was eating quietly . 

"Once you are ready, fire the arrow at your target," Jon added. Lyanna nodded as he prepared to fire her arrow. Before Lyanna could fire something unexpected happened. 

A great roar echoed through the forest scaring the stag that ran into the forest and disappeared. Jon looked to the sky for the cause of the noise, beside him Ghost stood on alert. A few moments later the shape of a large dragon appeared. Jon momentarily thought it was Rhaegal, but quickly realised he was wrong, Ghost would not be put on alert by Rhaegal. 

Jon realised who the dragon was as it quickly descended. 

_Drogon_ .

Daenerys's great dragon was twice as big as the last time she had seen it. The great dragon circled above them before descending where the stag had stood moments before. 

Jon brought his hands to the hilt of his sword ready to face the dragon to defend his children. 

_What is drogon doing here?_

A thud rumbled once Drogon touched down. The great dragon approached slowly towards Jon, behind him his sons stood frightened and terrified, he was the next dragon they met, unlike Rhaegal this one was not friendly. 

Beside him Ghost began to growl in warning. Drogon stood still inches away from him, Jon could feel the gusts of hot air coming out of his large orifices. 

Jon was so engrossed by the dragon that he did not notice the person descending from the dragon. When he finally noticed his rider they both stared at each other without saying anything. 

_Daenerys_ .

She was still as beautiful as ever, her already long silver hair was even longer than before, giving her an ethereal appearance. Her eyes were cold as the last time they saw each other , she wore a dress with the colours and symbol of house Targaryen , looking at her thousands of emotions appeared in him . 

The memories they had on the ship on the way north came back, as did the memories of that fateful day at the king's landing. 

"Daenerys," Jon whispered as he saw her. At her side his sons grew even more attached to their father. Daenerys's eyes flicked to his sons as she smiled at them before turning her gaze to Jon. 

"Hello Jon".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the conversation between Jon and Daenerys is coming.


End file.
